


The World Is Ugly

by another_sad_person



Series: MCR Stuff [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Depression, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Please Don't Hate Me, Suicide, frank and gerard are the same age in this one, im sorry for this, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_sad_person/pseuds/another_sad_person
Summary: Gerard has reached his breaking point.I know that this is short, but it made me cry.*Trigger warning*-Depression-Suicide-Unfun Stuff(I hate myself too)





	The World Is Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> So. I in no way lay claim to My Chemical Romance anything. If anything, I wrote this at 12 at night. I really did.   
> Please don't hate me.   
> The three songs I wrote off of-  
> 1). The World Is Ugly (also I named my work this)  
> 2). Disenchanted  
> 3.) Cancer (aka the best song ever written)

Gerard and Frank’s relationship was special. They had been close friends since elementary school, ever since Gerard had shoved Frank into the wall because he had accidentally kicked him in the nuts. Ever since then, they remained friends and became even closer when Frank came out as bisexual and Gerard as pansexual. They slowly began to fall in love, and over time they eventually admitted it to each other. 

High school was one of the hardest times for their relationship. Gerard’s parents had begun to fight more. He had begun to break after his younger brother, Mikey, commited suicide. He remembered the night when he had found out, and cried for two days straight in Frank’s room. Sure, he was never close to Mikey. But he was still his younger brother, and he loved him. He fell into depression, cutting and burning himself, and starving himself for periods on end. The one thing that saved him was Frank. Frank and Gerard had decided to compose music once they graduated from high school.

Frank had composed some of the most moving pieces, each deep and full to the brim with meaning and love for his boyfriend. Whenever the other was feeling down, the other would sing one of their songs. Frank and Gerrard were made for loving each other, and it showed in every minute when they were together. 

Frank didn't have it easy either. His father was abusive, and his mother was always blackout drunk in a haze as to ignore it. He had come so close to killing himself once. Gerard had been the one to stop him, telling him how much he needed him to live. After a night of tears and hugging, they agreed they would stay alive for each other. They needed each other, and couldn’t live without them.

Currently, they were seniors and due to graduate in a few months. Gerard had been acting… differently lately. He became more reserved and almost falling back into old habits of not eating for a while and turning up in long sleeves on the hottest days of the year. He was skipping school more and more frequently and became thinner and thinner. Frank was worried out of his mind and sent him endless texts day and night just to make sure Gerard didn’t try anything. 

Frank was typically the stronger of the two, but one night it all came crashing down when he received a text.

**Gee**

_ I am so sorry frankie. I really am, but i cant do this anymore.  _

_ Please dont try to stop me. Live on for me. _

As soon as Frank had received the message, he ran over to gerard’s house. He burst into the empty house and ran into Gerard’s room. His parents were out knowingly hooking up with other people or drinking away their problems and money, completely ignoring the fact their son, their own creation, was slowly wasting away. Gerard was sitting, propped up against his bed, blood spilling out of his pale arms and a bottle of sleeping pills lying half empty beside him along with a bloody razor.

“Gee, no, no please… why did you do this? You know we were supposed to live for each other. Please…” Frank begins to sob, and he takes Gerard into his embrace for what will most likely be the final time. “How long ago did you take them?”

“More than 10 mintues ago. It’s time for me to go. Everyone hates me. Please don’t do anything. I am so selfish.” Gerard’s voice comes out weak and raspy. Frank can barely hear him, all he can hear is the life slipping away from his lover, who he needs. His lover, who is his support system, who has stood beside him no matter what he had done, even if he had been in the wrong, he would always have been there for him. 

“Can you kiss me? And sing our song?” Gerard barely rasps out. 

“Yes, Gee. Anything, for you. You are not selfish, you are perfect, and I love you so much.” Frank chokes out. He leans in to kiss Gerard one more time, soft and tender, on his lips. His lips are still the same soft ones he’s used to. Gerard still tastes like mint. He always does. Gerard’s guitar is laying a few feet away from his bed. Frank grabs it, and begins to play the very first song he wrote for them.

“These are the eyes and the lies of the taken. These are their hearts but their hearts don’t beat like ours. They burn ‘cause they are all afraid. For every one of us, there’s an army of them. But you’ll never fight alone. ‘Cause I wanted you to know,” As soon as Frank begins to sing, he immediately starts crying more. He can’t imagine living in a world without his best friend. He begins to choke up when he gets to the part that means the most to them.

“Cause the world is ugly, but you’re beautiful to me. Are you thinking of me, like I’m thinking of you? I would say I’m sorry, though. Though I really need to go. And I just wanted you to know, that the world is ugly. But you’re beautiful to me. Are you thinking of me?” By now, he is full on sobbing. He doesn't want his friend to leave him.

“Frankie. I feel so tired… I love you. So much. Thank you for everything.” Gerard’s eyes are beginning to close, and he pushed something into Frank’s hand. An envelope. His last words are to his loving boyfriend. “I’m so sorry…” And with that, Gerard Way is gone. His light is no more. Grank clings to the body of his best friend, and cries hot, fresh tears he didn’t even believe to have left in him.

“No… Gee…” It feels like forever until he finally makes up his mind. He can't live in a world like this. A world without his Gee, his own light. He failed as his boyfriend, to keep him safe and happy. They promised they would live for each other, but he failed at that. Frank picked up the razor, but before he slits his wrists, he picks up and opens the letter that Gerard had pushed into his hands. 

_ Hi Frankie. _

_ I’m sorry. There isn’t anything more I can say except that. You didn’t fail. I know what you’re thinking. You were my hero, the one person I could look up to. You were the reason I even woke up in the mornings. Everything became too much. You didn’t deserve to be burdened upon by me. You have so much potential, and I want to see you use it. I have songs written down in a notebook in my desk that I will never get to sing. Sing them for me. Please. Stay alive for me. I will always be here, watching over you from above.  _

_ We did so much and went through even more together. We lost our virginity to each other. We were each other’s firsts in so many ways. You were the first symbol that thing could have been OK. And you still are. It just all came crashing down when Mikey did it.  _

_ And yes, I am always thinking of you. And I know you’re thinking of me. But this was my turn to go. Become what we wanted to do back when there was still hope for me. But if I’m honest, there never was. The hardest part of this, is leaving you. I will always love you. _

_ Love, Your One and Only, _

_ Gee _

_ Xoxo _

Frank put down the letter. His hands were shaking, and he went over to Gerard’s desk. He dug through the swamp of papers with half-scribbled lyrics and photographs. He found a notebook with a beat up cover and pages that were almost falling out. He opened it, and inside was a note written.

_ Frankie, these are all for you. Spread them to others like us. _

As he turned the pages, he saw for the first time how good of a composed his boyfriend really was. 

Time Skip

“ If I'm so wrong, how can you listen all night long? Now will it matter after I'm gone?

Because you never learn a goddamn thing. You're just a sad song with nothing to say about a life long wait for a hospital stay. And if you think that I'm wrong, this never meant nothing to ya…” Frank Iero Stood in the middle of a stage, in front of a screaming crowd, singing their song for millions to hear and spread the message. 

Yes, it had taken forever to get over Gerard’s death. Thousands of hours he spent crying, wearing one of his old hoodies. But one day, when he was digging through old photos of the two of them, he found one after they had written their first song. He decided that he needed to get over it. Frank began to sing the songs they had written, especially in memory of his beloved. 

Every year on the day that Gerard had killed himself, he would have a huge concert, and he sang the songs that Gerard had composed in that old beat up notebook. Yes, there were still times when he missed him so much, it hurts him so much more than he could describe. But after re-reading the lyrics, he would get back up again and perform. As his concert came to a close, he sang the line that meant the most to him. 

“Because the hardest part of this is leaving you.” And with that, he took his final bow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading!  
> Please like and share and comment and kudos and all that wonderful stuff. I really like it!  
> Leave any suggestions in the comments below.  
> Love you all.  
> Thanks!!


End file.
